My Life As A Teenage Love Story
by Travis Waltz
Summary: Sheldon realizes he can never be with Jenny because she would never feel the same way towards him so he comes to one conclusion...he must take his own life. But when that very friend decides to save him. Instead, well, let's just see what happens next, rated T for some language and possible romance.
1. Saving His Life

Hello readers of . Here is a fanfiction for a show that I've never done before, that show being my life as a teenage robot I was a big fan of the show growing up or not really growing up, but nonetheless I enjoyed it very much and I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.

To say it was a cheerful bright, sunny afternoon would be complete and total lie, as it was, though the afternoon. It was dark, gloomy sense of almost despair and even more so seemed the house and in that house room. The bedroom speaks active appointments, Sheldon he and his dorky face black hair his red jacket his bluejeans just sat on his bed and stared at what appeared to be gun in his hand. He wasn't sure why it got the gun. All he knew was the pain that he felt his heart was enormous and almost too much to bare even more parent was a single tear that rolled down his cheek and landed on the handle. He sighed with despair knowing the reason he had actually received the weapon into his hands. Why he had retrieved it what he was going to do with he knew why only one word was in his mind at the moment one word, a name of a special gal by the name of "Jenny" his mind swelled with every thought of her. Her image, her voice, her actions. He was truly in love and sadly enough, he knew that she could not love him back that she would never feel the same way towards him. These feelings. These realize notions are what compelled him to end, and all the gun to his head and pulled the trigger and released small piece of lead into his brain splattered his blood everywhere and part of his cranium.

All these thoughts flashed through his mind as a small slideshow you even went back to think of the times they spend together, perceiving the world, or at least town they ran and just admiring her every day, even if she was just a robot he knew the first time he saw her that he was in love his intellects knew that he could matchers a pleaser for a new disappearance in the way he acted that she would never want children let a few more tears roll down his cheek and came realize what he had to do it was nothing he could do truly they could change her thoughts or feelings without literally going into reprogramming which you would never do because he did love her any to change one bit. So instead he just wanted to leave her world, her life and leave her alone so she wouldn't have to bother with being his friend acting like she cared when reality knew that she didn't feel the same way. He didn't want her to have to fake anymore.

He didn't have to put up with faking he had enough of that in his life and he didn't want the fake feelings anymore either one of what was real or not at all and he knew that. He took a deep breath and exhale through South slowly ends quietly whispered, "I'm sorry Jimmy for any pain I ever cost you want to worry about me anymore…" And he slowly lifted the gun to his head, but right before he inspected open the cylinder and looked inside there is a single bullet is only needed no more no less. Just so the deed could be done, so once again he presses the cylinder into the gun and gave it a hearty spin. Any began to slowly raised the barrel gun in the tooth left temple at his right was a small note explaining what he had done and why and more empty apologies as he would not be sending them in person.

And just to see it finally put the barrel the end of the gun as resting point against his head. He took a deep breath and slowly began to squeeze trigger. He felt a quick go, but he didn't feel his body go either. He looked around the bullet had not been in that part of cylinder so respondent again and pulled the trigger. No fire. He repeated this process again and again and again five times into leaves on the last cylinder space. He knew this had to be the one he knew this is what it would all stop the race was over. The game was done. Game over permanently and he finally took in one last deep breath, enjoying the oxygen around him better yet lack thereof slowly exhaled as he squeezed the trigger shot went off flash of light. He felt his body go limp and numb and even more so wait lists. I could cloud he knew he had been dead or least on the door out so we looked around and he realized he indeed was out, but not out of his body, nor the world, but out of his room out of his window in fact he's heard the sound familiar jet engines and looked up.

It was Jenny holding him She looked weird her face contorted, Sheldon wasn't too much of a shock to enjoy the fact that she was actually near him and holding onto him, but one thought entered his mind what just happened, did she save me. Why would she save me? The both of them landed safely nearby apartments under a very big oak tree, the apartments were long abandoned. Everyone knew that the only people women were bombs are hobos who needed a place to stay dry from the rain or warmth in the winter, but something snapped him out of his thoughts Jenny the robot he had learned to know, love and admire and idolize was crying. Somehow or other. She really truly was crying. He could see the small amounts of liquid escaping the sides of her glass eyes screens trying to portray as if nothing had happened, but her whimpers and sobs gave it away that she truly was upset.

This completely took them off guard. He had no idea why she would be upset and that it felt like he knew why and he felt extremely bad for her and felt responsible. He tried to skew closer to her. She was propped up against the Oaktree should look on her face demanded why, but what was she demanding for what was she asking that Sheldon did not know. In thus as if answering his thoughts. She opened her mouth in these words are what came out. "Why, Sheldon what the hell were you thinking?" He seems shot her voice seemed so filled with pain and sorrow and anger as if something have really had affected her and that he had never heard her cussed before too. He tried to get up and move towards her. She didn't seem to stop his advancement to he pressed on the questions burned in his head, so loudly that he couldn't help but opened his mouth shakily and shyly ask, "what... the matter Jenny?" There is mostly silence except for the wind rustling in blowing leaves in the trees even the sound of every bit of humidity sticking to her metal skin metal skin was still enticed symptom of case brother sound that broke with sound of wires inside her moving as well as the sound of her sobs.

A flash she was looking up straight in the eyes filled with pain, heat, "what's the matter… What's the matter?!" She transformed her right arm into a giant hammer in smashed into the ground, causing massive cracks around, Sheldon, which scared him greatly. She continued to do this before she was able to calm down completely and change the hammer back into a normal arm. Sheldon was so shocked his eyes wide like shaking sweat dripping from his for head. He looked to Jenny and asked, "Jenny are you okay, calm down. Please tell me was wrong. Were you acting this way?" He looked at her with a pleading face in full of sympathy for each other. He had no idea what truly what was going on. All he wanted was for his friend Jenny the robotic woman of his dreams to be okay. She was not facing them she had her back towards him. She gave in this answer, though it was slow and often as well as frequency in decibels debility. Here, she said, her answer clearly "Dammit, Sheldon what were you thinking? How could you do this to me..."

In this is the end of chapter 1 of my first my life as a teenage robot fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think I'll be updating this one more quickly. Also, anyone who enjoyed my Pokémon work. I will be putting on a temporary hold for now only because I cannot see it going anywhere. The story specifically being a time of need, as well as a few other stories. I'm going to eventually post. I'm trying to broaden my horizon will include some adventure time and some others. Well guys leave your reviews for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it also no flames please if you would and then till next time. Always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out! (Formerly Furrylover-to-da-max)


	2. Thoughts Contained

Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 1. I think everyone for the reviews I should both in consideration and hopefully this time the enter key will be used properly. I apologize for last time I actually went back and edited the original chapter soon. It has a few spaces in which probably little more helpful on the eyes. Well, without further ado, here's chapter 2 and I hope you guys do enjoy reading it!

"H…how could I do what?" "What did I do Jenny?" He asked shyly.

She was looking at the ground her back face to upon hearing this question. She looked at her expression described a pure look of sadness almost a questioning of are you serious? Do so strange sort of character he'd never seen her do something like that before. It was almost scary very startling at the least, and all he could do was stare back. He must have done something terribly wrong.

For if he had why would she had been acting this way in a small idea quickly appeared his head 'maybe was her time of the month...' But just as quick as it appeared he slapped the idea out of his mind and curse himself for even allowing himself to think such things.

"How could you try and just leave me like that?" She asked through tears.

Her words confused him at first, how could he be the reason for this sadness that fell upon her. He can't think himself. There was no explanation in his mind that could come up with an accurate reason to her actually caring about him. So again and again he kept thinking, why and why and why as he diverged deeper into his own mind is almost ironic as he did not notice the world around, the son the kiss the sky shining rays of light that upon them both. He didn't even remember the fact that it was _them _he wasn't there alone as the robotic girl of his dreams standing right in front of him was crying. Little mechanical docs underneath her screens for eyes released small amounts of foods that mimic tears perfectly, it still made his heartbreak. Well, that is, it would if you notice the first place and once again, irony, presented itself upon the situation where he once thought she had never noticed him ignored him.

In fact at the moment in her time of need he doesn't notice her, but not for the same reasons he thought she didn't notice him, but for the fact of which he was so consumed with his own thought wonder how she could even show care for him had baffled completely. Then he started think even more at this time, simply more clearly. He started to remember all the times that Jenny had saved the world with help by Brad and his little brother Tuck in for the most. At times he was always there, but never noticed everything in completely ignored. He always felt like such a third wheel or in his case, a fourth wheel. But there's nothing he could do, as there was nothing he could do to ever question that. And as her cries and sobs grew louder, Sheldon was pulled out of his own thoughts to look upon her and feel terrible 'what have I done to her?' He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder and felt her metallic skin against his humanoid flesh. It didn't feel cold like one would expect from her being a robot or flying through the air so fast it was actually quite warm, inviting in a strong urge to hug her. He likes the idea, but his shyness, as well as the fact that he thought that would go over well stop him from doing so. He could feel the internal vibrations of her robot body. The processors the fans and the drivers, and I'll send it very much like music to him like a miniature orchestra inside of her.

"Jenny, your confusing me, what do you mean," he asked again frightened.

"What gives you the right to just leave my life, how could you be so selfish?" She said sadly with a hint of bitterness to her voice that he didn't seem to pick up on only the sadness.

He realized what she meant now, and he decided he would tell her the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth and yet he found it so difficult to get to overpower his own inner settings if you will, to find the courage to tell her. But he wasn't going to yet not because he wasn't ready, even though he knew someone said he probably wasn't, but because he didn't want to do this out in the open. He wouldn't do it at this time, it didn't feel right to. It had to be a specific place, somewhere that felt safe and secure a place. It was his sanctum a sanctuary and fortunately he knew just the place.

"Jenny, I am so sorry, and you don't deserve what I have done and hurt you with, I will tell you the truth but I can't here, but I promise I will." He said trying to build his confidence.

"Okay Sheldon, meet me back here, I need to think some things out," she said vaguely.

"I promise I will be back soon, bye Jenny," he said as he started to run, but she didn't say a word.

With those few words shared between each other. We both parted ways that short amount of time Jenny flew off still sobbing slightly Sheldon start walk he knew taken much longer to get to a sanctuary, but he knew that if he started now he's making the same time Jenny did the first it had home and get something so he walked and walked and walked down the pavement the sidewalk on the road not a very busy road, but one of fear slightly. And he noticed the wind in the trees in the leaves of the trees that fluttered in the breeze as they were tapped upon by the air from the sky. He soon arrived at his home. He could see the Windows he could see the house and he climbed in it almost seemed futile struggle to barely make it up in the window seal, but he did any climbed in to the window into his room and stumbled over.

He quickly got up before anyone noticed or would have time to notice at the least and ran to his closet. He dug through until he finally found what he's looking for a small box buried in the back behind inventions he had scattered all around the floor of the closet. He picked it up and carefully put into his hoodie pocket and that he ran to the window and jumped out nearly landing flat on his face, but somehow he barely managed to stick the landing. And then he took off running. Running back to the Oaktree pass all the other trees pass the sidewalk past the road past the grass to find Jenny waiting for him at first he was surprised but then he realized he she could have been back within seconds of his departure.

"Ok, now I am ready to leave, are you all set Jen?" He asked quickly.

"Yes I am Sheldon now tell me where it is you want to go," She said straight forwardly, looking him in the eyes. He shook under her gaze but gave her a small divise that had the coordinates on it.

"J…Just follow these and we will be there in no time…," he said timidly.

"Ok then, let's go," she said.

And like that, she grabbed him by the arm and took off in the sky falling coordinates he had given her. He took this chance to admire her beauty as the wind and water molecules passed by them both. The gracefulness of her nature once again took his breath away. He was so caught up in this, he almost didn't notice that they were about to land a slowly entered through a hole in the roof what appeared to be a cave and landed in a room that had a giant sparkling pool of water that was crystal clear, but reflected like a mirror. She let go of his arm and he turned towards her and looked away, took a deep breath and looked back and shyly said.

"Jenny there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for a very long tim but I have never been able to find the courage to do so…," he said slowly and somewhat quietly.

"W…What do you mean Sheldon, your being vague," she said in response to his timid speech.

And as he was about to reply to he was slowly reached into his pocket and produced a small box.

"J…Jenny its time I finally tell you the truth…" he said slowly.

Well guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, I think it was pretty good I think it's moving along the story and I think it's getting even better. I hope there weren't as many issues with it and I hope all reviews continue to be positive, whether they be complements which I love or constructive criticism, which I don't love as much but I still except it, take it into consideration and I thank you for on a different level. Well guys, that's all I have to say I hope you enjoy over this is going so far and I hope I can post a new chapter soon. And until next time, keep on FIC'in. - Travis Waltz (formerly Furrylover-to-da-max)


	3. Second side

Hey guys I am back with chapter 3, I hope y'all have enjoyed the story so far, and sorry for the delay of this chapter. Well without further ado, here is chapter 3 enjoy guys!

'The truth…' The words echoed in his head as he slowly managed to say them out loud. His hart was racing; beads of sweet were forming on his forehead though his robot companion who stood in front of him seemed very calm and collected even with the traces of concern and anger in her eyes.

'They say eyes are windows to the soul… I wonder if this still applied to Jenny,' Sheldon thought to himself. He knew he was just stalling and that soon Jenny's patients would wear thin.

"The truth is," he said slowly. "That ever since I first saw you, I felt a strange change in my heart beat. My pulse raced in your presences, I…I always fought for breath. I found it hard to say a single word," He choked out every word with difficulty. But with each sentence he found himself gaining strength as well as weakness. If he was stopped now then he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again.

"S… Sheldon what are you saying," Jenny said confused and almost startled.

"What… What I am trying to say is that you are amazing. When I see you save the world, our town, when you fly in like it was nothing, my breath is taken away. When you save my life I feel so grateful and shy at the same time. Hell, I made the silver shell just to impress you. Every bit of your gleaming Face, your eyes and your hair and your body and your…well everything makes me fall…over and over…over and over again," he paused for this moment to let all his words sink in. The fembot in front of him seemed to almost brace herself for what was about to come.

"S…S…Sheldon?" She said slowly.

"Jenny what I am trying to say is that-," Sheldon was cut off by the sound of explosions coming from the city, they were all too familiar.

"Vexus!" they both said in unison, both dully as they both had different thoughts on their minds. Sheldon couldn't help but to sigh, he had almost done it, he had almost told Jenny his true feelings about her, he had the strength and courage mustered to do so. And now it was almost like the universe had decided to work against him this day just like every day before. It was unfair, and yet he was so use to it, like it was routine. 'Something good is about to happen and then the world is in danger just so Jenny has to leave…typical,' He thought to himself with distain.

"S…Sheldon do you want a ride home?" she asked him sincerely. He thought about it for a second, but a bitter taste hit his tongue and it was a very strong one.

"N…No that's ok Jenny thank you for the offer, but I think I will just walk home if that is ok with you…," he said slowly putting his head down in shame, for reasons even he didn't understand. All he knew was that this was his chance and he blew it, and he didn't want Jenny to see his face. 'Hmm maybe that's why I feel so shamed,' he suggested to himself.

"Oh, ok Sheldon, if you are sure, just please be _careful,_" she said to him with emphasis on careful, as if to say, don't you dare hurt yourself again. And in her voice there was some sort of edge, one that seemed not hostile but worried and almost protective. This seemed to him as if he were a dog who was being punished for doing something that could of gotten him hurt, but in the end there wasn't anger in the punishment, it was concern. This got Sheldon thinking, if she hated him, or didn't think anything of him, or thought he was invisible, why would she show concern over him.

He kept walking away from the cave, along the small wooden path of the forest, lost in thought, pondering and hypnotizing and other things of the like. 'She really must care about me… I mean why else would she of acted that way or of saved me in the first place,' He thought to himself narrowly dodging a low branch. He continued on in the same fashion, it was truly a miracle that he didn't get hit by something or someone. But so deep was he in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind.

When he finally snapped back to reality he noticed that he was being followed as he heard light foot steps behind him. His mind was racing at the speed of light, and his emotions were all over the place, so his reaction to this could have been unpredictable. All he could do is whip around in a full one hundred eighty degrees and face his stalker. The green glowing eyes, razor sharp teeth, grey hair and sharp metallic voice was unmistakable.

"Vexus…," Sheldon said more annoyed than shy or afraid. Her whole imaged made his blood burn and every bit of anger in him started to well up inside. From her crooked smile to her piercing gaze to her whole twisted metallic body. Everything about her filled him with hate and he didn't care if she hadn't given him a reason yet, as she had given Jenny plenty of reasons in the past.

"Hey Sheldon," she said in a flirtatious way, that made him want to vomit. All he wanted to do was hold her down, and deactivate her permanently, but that wasn't an option at that given moment. But there was something that he could do, that burned in his mind, or rather a simple question he needed to ask this so called queen.

"What do you want?" he said shakily but angrily as well. Every movement she made, every wink or flutter of her eye lashes, every movement of her hips made him more and more mad as she tried to catch his "attention".

"I wanted to talk to you of course," she said with a giggle that would have made a baby cry or scream or both. "And since your friend XJ9 is…preoccupied I figured now would be a good time," she said slyly. "Plus, she doesn't even seem to notice you, little Sheldon, so invisible, shy and such an outcast," she said with a grin.

"Her name is Jenny and you take that back," he said with almost a growl, she was starting to piss him off, and he already felt unstable, but he kept his hands to his sides and in doing so felt his pocket.

"What, it is only the truth; you don't think I don't know? That I haven't seen what she has been doing to you, how she has been ignoring you? Sheldon I am here not to gloat or to rub it in. I am here to tell you I like you and I want to invite you to cluster prime," she said slowly and sweetly.

"What, you want me to go with you to some robot planet away from all my friends and Jenny?" he asked filled with insult and disbelief.

"Well… yes, I do, think about it Sheldon, what friends Brad and Tuck? Yah right, they wouldn't side by you if you glued them too you, and Jenny? Give me a break, she only noticed you when you wore a big robotic suit and what does she do when you try to tell her your true feelings, she flies off at the sound of the first explosion," she said as a matter of factly.

"B…but," he stuttered out and turned his back to her reaching his hands into his pockets, feeling its contents with his fingers.

"Sheldon, just hear me out for one moment, here on earth, you are no one, no one notices, cares or respects you. But with your intellect on Cluster Prime you could be someone great, you could rule over my subjects, our subjects together with me. Every queen needs a king," she said softly touching his shoulders, as he held his hands together.

In the distance a small object that was gaining size flew closer and closer to their location, Sheldon noticed this and unfortunately so did Vexus.

"A…and if I came with you, w…what would happen to Jenny and Brad and Tuck?" he asked her contemplative like. Just then Jenny was in range to land and Vexus got even closer to Sheldon.

"XJ9 and her friends would be spared if you'd like that, they could live anywhere you wanted, be your subjects or servants. But after all they have done to you, do you really want them to live in such prosperity?" she asked him in almost a mocking tone. As well, Jenny had landed and was approaching them both having heard more than either of them knew.

"Sheldon don't do it, I want you to stay here on Earth, Vexus, she is lying, and she'd enslave you as soon as you got to Cluster Prime!" she said desperately trying to convince him not to go with her.

"Yes I would want them to live in prosperity," he said to Vexus and turned towards Jenny "And even if she is lying she is right, no one really appreciates me here, no one notices me and that includes you," he said darkly. "Do you want to know what I was going to tell you?" he asked her.

"W…what is it?" Jenny asked in reply

"I was going to tell you that I am in love with you, that I have been in love with you ever since I first layer my eyes on you and you never noticed or even responded with a yes or a no," he said bitterly, and watched as Jenny's eyes widened, and her mouth hung open in disbelief. All the while Vexus was smiling a wicked smile and loving every minute of it.

"So Shelly, who's it going to be XJ9 or me and the rest of Cluster Prime, do we have a deal?" she asked him as if she was already planning where his throne would be next to hers.

"Sheldon please," Jenny begged for his sake and her own.

"Yes we have a deal; I will go with you Vexus, but Jenny, Brad, Tucker and Ms. Wakeman can't be harmed ok," he said to her. He turned to Jenny one last time and said "I am sorry Jenny," before turning back to Vexus and hugging her tightly as Jenny watched in dismay of losing her friend. Vexus just smiled and sneered at her before her eyes widened and she looked down and screeched.

Vexus fell back onto the ground rolling, rolling side to side, screaming at the top of her lungs in pain in her lower chest was a sharp object that resembled a syringe, a long metal one from which its contents was drained inside of her and the penetration wound was coated with a red substances as was the rest of her chest and stomach. That slowly started to implode as the metal skin was slowly rusted and eaten away, most of her torso was plagued by this and consumed even up to her throat where she made sickening chocking noises as every bit of her front was eaten away and corroded. Her mouth twitched her body was making movements in spasms. Her chest and her stomach as well as her throat were rusting, dissolving and corroding away. She choked out a final word "Sh…Shh… Sheldon," before her body went limp, and what was left of her sprawled out in a degraded heap, the lights in her eyes went out completely leaving nothing but black screens, and an empty face that soon too began to be eaten away.

Well thank you everybody for reading. I hope y'all enjoyed it, I know it took a darker turn but I think it was necessary and kind of revenge for her taking advantage of him as Violet/Vicky. So please review if you would like (no flames if you would be so kind) and favorite and follow the story or me as an author if you'd like and until next time, always keep on FIC'in –Travis Waltz out!


	4. An Everlasting Moment

Hello all fans and readers. I just wanted to take a moment and apologize for my absence. I was having some troubles, but hopefully you can forgive me and that by giving you the chapter you have been waiting for all is well. So without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Both of them, human and root, male and female, Sheldon and Jenny, were silent. A scene that mixed both grizzly consequence and justice, the result of an action mere moments before. The choice, Sheldon had made the action he had taken, the murder of Vexus. But was this murder, to him it was self-defense, even though she had not attacked or threatened him, even though in that moment she hadn't provoked him. It was self-defense. It was him protecting Jenny, it was his love and frustration put into action.

"S…Sheldon, what did you do?" she asked him, in a frightened and astonished voice.

"Sulphuric Hydrochloric acid, most corrosive substances mixed into one, comedenti metallic," he said quietly with a subtle and murderous grin. "It eats through any metal, leaving nothing but a pile of rust and reminisce," The expression that had tattooed itself onto his face vanished in mere seconds, returning to a shy timid frown.

Jenny took a step back from Sheldon for a moment and to more importantly think. 'What has gotten into him, why would he kill Vexus in cold blood?' She asked herself silently.

"J…Jenny I know what I have said doesn't answer the question you asked… I… I did this, I **killed** Vexus because of what she was going to do." He paused for a moment as if sorting his thoughts out as to make sure none of the following words were slurred. "I did what I had to do, to protect you from her-"

"Sheldon that is very sweet of you to think about my safety and wellbeing but I can take care of myself," Jenny said, interrupting him.

"Jen, I am not saying your helpless or that you can't take care of yourself, what I am saying is she would of never stopped and you wouldn't of done what I just did," he said in a barely understandable frenzy of words. "You don't know what she wanted from me, what she offered…" he said slowly.

"S…she tried to please you?!" she said shocked.

"N…no well, not exactly, she offered me a spot as king on Cluster Prime, she said that you and everyone else would be spared, that you would be safe." He said in an almost pleading fashion. "The deal was too good to be true, so I had to end it right then and there, I had to protect you from her and myself," he said in a voice filled with shame, sorrow, but no regret.

T…that's what she was talking to you about, a throne in Cluster Prime?!" she said with anger in her voice.

"Y…yeah, it was an offer so tempting, I had to kill her to make sure that it wouldn't ever happen," he said.

They both stood there silent for a moment, Sheldon was clearly on the verge of crying and it was hard to tell what Jenny was thinking, but what she did next shocked him. He flinched as she moved towards him extremely fast, but as he slowly opened his eyes and felt his body being held, he realized she was hugging him and a heavy blush spread over his face, cheek to cheek.

He could feel her metallic body against his and her strong arms, the hard metal and soft skin touched. But she wasn't cold, or dad feeling but very warm…and very much alive. He couldn't describe the feeling that he was given by this observation but he did know that his heart rate was speeding up at a rapid pace.

"Thank you Sheldon, for doing what I wouldn't," she said, as he also realized that he was shaking. "W…what's wrong Sheldon, are you okay?" she asked him full of concern.

"Y…Y…Y…Yeah J…Jenny I am ok, I just… I just thought you hated me, saw me as a monster," he said shamefully.

"Sheldon, why would I every think that?" she asked him with genuine concern.

"Because of what I did, because I can't control my actions, my thoughts, my own self. Because I took a life, I was afraid, I was thinking about myself over you," he said as one tear after another fell from his moist eyes. He couldn't stop them now that they and started flowing. The trickled from his cheek, onto her metal shoulders, each drop making a plinking sound, one after another. All around them was still; the trees and breeze included didn't nudge what so very from their places and all was calm.

"Sheldon, I promise you, I understand what you did, and why you did it, I don't blame you for it, I thank you for what you did. I realize you saved my life, mine, my mom's, Brad and Tuckers too. Sheldon you're the hero this time not me and I thank you for it," she said and he knew she meant it.

The two of them just stood there, in each-others embrace, both of each-others heart beats synchronized. Neither one of them wanted to move, or decided to. This was a dream come true for poor Sheldon, she was noticing, Jenny, the love of his life had noticed him, understood him and even held him. And in this seemingly perfect moment where man and fembot stood together, the silence was broken by the one of his affection. Jenny slowly opened her eyes and leaned towards him, her mouth slightly opened. His lips twitched and he moved closer, and closed his eyes when he heard a whisper coming from her.

"Sheldon… the truth you were trying to say, were you going to say you loved me?" she said slowly and he stopped moving, and his eyes shot open. He was filled with what he thought was fear.

"Y…yes," he answered her slowly and timidly. Then in a last burst of confidence he choked out.

"Can you love me back?" he asked her.

Well guys and gals that is it for now, I am sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter. But I do hope y'all enjoyed it. Favorite the story and or me as an author, fallow to if you like. And review if you are feeling generous. Well that is all I have to say, thank you for reading and until next time. As always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	5. Colors

Hey guys, first off, I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update, I have just been having some problems that needed to be resolved. I am going to try my hardest to update more frequently, and thank you very much for your patients. Well here is the chapter, read on!

His world was colder than he realized, it seemed so warm and opening with its bright colors and even the trees that seemed to hold their own little amount of innocence were obviously hiding something. But what was that one thing, no one could truly tell. Not Sheldon at least, as he stood there in front of Jenny, in his world that was utterly frozen.

"Can you love me back?" He repeated as if he could believe he had said it himself.

He looked at her, her pale white metallic skin and her shining blue hair, skirt and tank top. Jenny was going to respond one way or another Sheldon knew that, but time seemed to slow down, reviling true meanings and attitudes. His cheeks were red anyone could of seen that even if they had only looked for a mere second. His cheeks were as auburn as his hoodie, but lit up like Christmas lights. Lips quivered over his somewhat jagged teeth. And his pink noise was surprisingly stood out from his even more auburn face. The spectacle was somewhat humorous.

The blue sky darkened as the sun was forced behind many grey clouds. No sound from any creature could be heard from any direction, and a malevolent feeling was over whelming and bitter. This was the world trapped in, even if it was for a split second, everything was grey and fading to black. There was no escaping this place and the echo of white that was fading him. It was madness and it was slowly beginning to consume him. Closing in all around, ever color, every light every particle was disappearing, dissipating and disintegrating. Inch by inch he was slowly being suffocated and there were no hands on his throat nor was there pressure on his lungs forcing the air out and not allowing any back in. No this was no doing by any physical being but by a hellish prison that was slowly devouring his inch by inch. Getting closer and closer and tearing at him, dissolving him. He was withering away in this stuffy world of black and grey, as his vision faded and his eyes were covered, his mouth was opened but not a single gust of air made it in. His vision all but faded and he began to crumple as he was being crushed. His heart was beating and its rhythm was slowing down as it was being starved of its life force as much as he was. He felt his body hit the hard, white, blurry ground and everything around him began to spin and move in even closer. His mind went blank as so did the rest of him.

"SHELDON," Jenny shouted his name bringing him back into the real world, as he let out a deep breath.

Had he really been holding his breath till she had finally answered him? He looked at her, and blinked.

"Sheldon, are you ok, were you holding your breath for 5 minutes? You know that could… that could… kill you," she said with a worried look on her face, as if she thought he was trying to kill himself again.

"Y…yes I know, I g…guess my mind wasn't all there. I am truly sorry Jenny; I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I just got into the habit of holding my breath when I am around pretty girls, so I can hear them speak, its angelic music to me," he said while looking directly towards the ground and not making any eye contact with the very pretty fembot in front of him.

Jenny stood there for a second and a sound emanated from her throat. Sheldon looked up at her face which on each side had a clear glowing red fade.

"D…did she just giggle," he said under his breath.

In Sheldon's eyes, the fembot could see her reflection and her own eyes widened.

"A…am I blushing, wow I haven't been this since I got that complete makeover… but why," she seemed so confused on her current state of being.

"W…What's the matter J…Jenny?" He asked her slowly.

"N…nothing, Sheldon, what's happening to my cheeks, why are they all very colorful, bright and read like this… I mean, just like yours." She said sincerely.

"J…Jen you are blushing that's what's happening with your cheeks, your blushing very hard to be honest," he said shyly.

"But why is this, I mean… what a second, Sheldon, what did you just say a minute ago?"

"I…I…I said."

"Go one spit it out."

"Well I was just saying."

"Sheldon please just answer my question."

"Ok ok, I will."

He looked at her and tried as best as he could to calmly speak the next few words.

"Jenny, I said before that I hold my breath when I am around pretty girls, so I can hear them speak in their angelic voices without accidentally interrupting them," he stopped his sentence and waited for her reaction.

Her face was cover with a blush once again and even a slight smile as she finally realized that, the small string of complements that had left the mouth of her geeky friend was meant for her. And the smile grew wider as she put into perspective on how kind Sheldon was being and really was as a blush was plastered on his face. She again began to release a sound from her throat that was in the form of a giggle, Sheldon had been right, and she kept giggling until it was close to a strong laughter and she was slightly shaking.

Sheldon himself was confused at the fact that Jenny was acting that way, but what confused him even more so was the fact that she was acting that way around him of all people. It almost startled hi to the point he was in a small state of panic.

"W…What is it Jenny," he tried his best to ask her in his strongest version of his naturally shy and timid voice.

She stopped giggling for a second and looked directly at Sheldon, she looked at him right in his onyx colored eyes, and with a smile simply stated her quick comment.

"Nothing is wrong Sheldon, that is just very sweet what you said," she told him with a happy look on her face. He looked at her for a second to make sure she wasn't bluffing.

"W…well it's the truth," he said shyly towards her with a smitten face. "Jenny I answered your question," he said slowly and paused for a moment just to let Jenny comment if she so desired.

"Y…yes yes you did, what is it Sheldon, are you asking me for something, she said slowly.

"Well yes I am," he said and her eye brow rose. "But not that kind of thing," he said quickly, and she moved her head signaling him to proceed. "I…I answered your question, now will you answer mine?" He asked her quickly, wanting her to answer quickly as well.

"O…oh ok Sheldon, here is your answer, I coul-," Jenny was interrupted midsentence as a shot rand out. This shot was followed in suit by a sickening splat, "SHELDON," Jenny cried out, as red splattered on the white and brightly colored world and the color red pooled out onto the ground.

Well thank y'all for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed and again I am sorry for being so late, but hopefully this chapter was worth it, maybe even a little bit. Please don't forget to favorite/follow this story and or me as an author. And review as well if you have the time! That is all I have to say thank you for reading and until next time. As always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	6. The Loss

Dear readers and fans I am sorry that I have been gone for a substantial. Among many things I was starting to experience writers block and I still might be. That and my hands as of lately are shaking a lot making it hard to type. But none the less I will try to bring you this chapter, so read on.

Also I would like to thank two readers RCRC36 and lightball34, for both of you pressing my lazy ass onwards to make this next chapter a reality. So thank you kindly to the both of ya!

"SHELDON," Jenny screamed out, as he hit the cold ground with a sickening thud. He wasn't moving and his blood continued to slowly leak out of his already pale body. Jenny turned around furiously at whoever had done this terrible thing to her friend. She was going to make them pay.

But the face she saw, she didn't expect one single bit.

"T…Tucker," Jenny said both confused and horrified. He was holding a small handgun; god knows where he got such a thing. He was shaking a lot and still pointing it in that general direction.

"J…J…Jenny I saved you. Sheldon h…he was going to kill you," Tucker exclaimed still fearful of his actions. He looked down at the gun, then at Sheldon and then at Jenny. "I am so so sorry Jen," he said to her.

Jenny was still shocked at what Tucker had done. She was paralyzed and it took her a Moment or two to realize what had happened next. The sound of a ping shot through the air and in a wave of its own sound collided with Tucker as well as Jenny. For Jenny she was only stumbled in the opposite direction behind her. With her eyes going hazy and rather dizzy as well. But for Tucker, Jenny watched unable to move, as he did his deed. He put the gun to his mouth and closed his eyes biting down on the barrel as tears escaped.

"Tucker wait no don't," Jenny cried out but she was too late, as she had finished her words Tucker pulled the trigger following a loud noise, a shot and a gory splatter. The bullet had exited out the back of his head. Blood was splattered in every direction. Even bits of his brain were protruding from the exit wound. The flesh was torn and blown away as well as bits of his hair. Blood leaked out from both side of his head, and his eyes were glazing over. They would never shine with a child's delight again. And he fell to the ground with a cold thud. He was in a pool of his own blood.

A haze of black smoke came out with the blood, and mixed with it before evaporating, into the air.

Jenny's head was absolutely spinning. In her mind she tried to envision what had exactly happened in those few Moments. 'Sheldon was shot right in front of me… Tucker was the one who did it… but he said Sheldon would kill me… then a ping and Tucker was gone too,' this summary overcame all that was in her mind currently.

"I think I'm going to be sick," her cheeks turned green from leds inside her face. 'Wait, I am a robot how can I get sick?' she asked herself. That didn't really matter though because at the Moment she had two friends near her, one was dying and the other was very dead. Without a Moment's hesitation, Jenny flew like a bolt of lightning, in her arms Sheldon and Tucker were held. She quickly took Sheldon to the hospital and watched as he was taken away to Intensive Care, while Tucker on the other hand, Jenny took to her house. She looked for her Mom and when she found her there was a number of screams.

"XJ9 what in the name of Einstein's ghost is that," she asked with extreme confusion and shock.

"Mom… its Tucker," Jenny said slowly.

"Oh my… what happened to him," she asked Jenny.

"He shot Sheldon… with a gun but I have no idea where he got one. Then a loud ping rang out, it scrambled me a bit but when it hit Tuck… he… he pulled the trigger," Jenny said with her head down, as if she was trying to cry. I dropped Sheldon off at the hospital, but I came to you, because I thought maybe there was something _you_ could do to help Tuck," she finished her grim statement.

"I…I will see what I can do, but XJ9, you need to tell Brad what has happened to his younger brother," Mrs. Wakeman said to Jenny.

"Ok Mom, I'll go tell Brad right now," Jenny said as she flew out the window at a great speed.

"And you be careful XJ9," Mrs. Wakeman said turning her attention to Tucker. "My dear boy, what have you done," she said puzzled and began to take out an assortment of tools, to hopefully restore life in Tucker.

Jenny flew through the air at a rather fast pace going straight to Brads house and even crashing through his window.

"Hey Jen, whoa what's got you in such a hurry?" he asked her in his usual optimistic manor. He had a curious smile on his face that slowly faded into a look of worry at the sight of Jenny's expression. "Jenny what's going on?" he asked her.

"Brad… it's Tucker… he…" Jenny said slowly.

"He is missing, that I know," Brad said quickly to her.

"No… he shot Sheldon," she said to him.

"What no way he would do that,"

"He did I watched him do it,"

"Damn…"

"But that's not the worst part,"

"T…then what is?"

"Brad you might want to sit down,"

"Okay… but why?"

Jenny put her hand on Brad's shoulder and helped him sit down. Then she explained how Tucker had shot Sheldon, explaining he was trying to save her life. She also explained the ping, and when she got to the Moment in which Tucker did what she faltered and her voice cracked.

"Brad… Tucker is dead… he shot himself in the mouth," Jenny said with her head down. "I am so very sorry Brad," she told him, with nothing more to say. Brad just sat there in shock, taking in the thought of his little brother shooting and killing himself.

"T…Tuck… Tucker is gone; no he can't just be gone… Jen where is he?" he asked her desperately.

"He is at my Mom's house; I thought that maybe just maybe there was something she could do for him.

"Jenny could you take me there?"

"Sure, but after that I am going to the hospital to check on Sheldon,"

"Fine by me,"

Jenny grabbed Brad's arm and flew out his window just barely missing the frame that would have knocked his head something bad. Within minutes they had arrived at her Mom's house where Jenny had dropped Brad off, and then flew back to the direction of the hospital. 'Sheldon he…he is my friend, who doesn't deserve what continually happens to him, so why does it happen like this in the first place,' she thought to herself. "Why am I caring so strongly about him, I didn't before so what has changed," she thought out loud to herself. It was a bit of a puzzle one that indeed needed to be solved and maybe in time it would be. But till then Jenny kept flying on.

"Boy it doesn't normally take this long to get to the hospital," Jenny said. It was very strange but as if there was a glitch in a computer game she could see the hospital coming up on the horizon quickly. She made it into the hospital and looked around both staff and some patients looked at her, some with hostile expressions and some with friendly expressions. She went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss I am looking for Sheldon Lee," Jenny asked the lady at the desk.

"Name please," she said back.

"Jenny Wakeman," she said and the woman raised her eyebrows.

"Ah, so you are Jenny,"

"Um… yes ma'am, what do you mean?"

"Mr. Lee has said your name in his unconscious state a lot," she said and Jenny blushed a bit. "You can go see for yourself, he can take visitors now room C293," she said.

"Thank you very much," Jenny told her and ran off looking for his room. 'Sheldon was talking in his sleep… about me… hmmm,' she thought to herself. "Room C279… C283… 287… 89… 92… C293, this is it," she said and entered his room slowly.

Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I again apologize for it taking so long to update but I will try to get my updates out a bit faster. Review, favorite ect if you feel up to it. I hope all y'all have a great one and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


End file.
